Illegible
by Sherfly1307
Summary: Cinta itu datang dengan sendiri nya, begitu pun pergi nya. Takdir takkan kejam jika mereka ingin menyelesaikan. Namun terkadang takdir lah yang menjadikan manusia selalu dilanda kebimbangan. KyuMin FF/GS/NEWBIE/DLDR/RnR please
1. Chapter 1

**||••|| Illegible ||••||**

**Cast :**

**- Lee Sungmin**

**- Cho Kyuhyun**

**Warning :**

**GS | Typo(s) | NEWBIE | OOC | Tak sesuai EYD | Bahasa sulit dimengerti | Alur sembarangan | Umur tidak sesuai.**

**Disclaimer :**

**Semua cast milik Tuhan YME dan dirinya sendiri. Saya hanya meminjam nama dan karakter. Dan perlu diingatkan Yesung milikku #Abaikan -,-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~ Happy Reading ~**

Matahari hampir masuk kedalam peraduannya. Dengan amat perlahan, menurutkan perintah dari sang kuasa, ia berangsur turun, turun kedasar terdalam yang tidak terlihat ranah tanah memandangnya dengan tatapan datar serta kosong, semburat orange terbias diwajah imutnya. Tak mengindahkan seluruh suara yang memenuhi ruang telinganya, ia tetap fokus pada satu titik.

Hatinya.

Yeoja itu memejamkan matanya erat merasakan bagaimana keadaan hati kecil yang sudah sangat sering tersakiti ini.

Tak ada perubahan. Hati itu tetap terluka begitu mengingat seluruh kejadian masa lampau yang membuatnya serasa tercekik oleh benda semu.

Masih dengan mata yang terpejam dan tubuh yang setia menghadap ke jendela ia menjatuhkan setetes air mata. Entah sudah berapa kali ia menangis dalam kurun 3tahun ini karena terbelenggu oleh kesedihannya sendiri.

Mata itu terbuka dengan perlahan, mempersembahkan sebuah zamrud hitam pekat yang bersemayam dimata indahnya.

Dengan mata yang masih berair ia tersenyum. Senyuman yang teramat manis, membuat setiap orang yang melihatnya juga bisa merasakan apa yang dirasakan yeoja bermarga Lee ini.

Seseorang mendekatinya, berjalan perlahan tapi pasti.

Sungmin mengetahui orang itu. Yah tanpa harus berpikir keras ia sudah sangat mengenal auranya, tanpa harus menoleh ia tahu orang ini. Ryeowook.

"Aku akan mencarinya Wookie-ah" Ujar Sungmin datar tanpa menghadap Ryeowook, ia masih betah dalam posisi seperti itu.

"Aku akan mendukung apapun keputusanmu, Minnie Eonni" Balas Ryeowook dalam nada kepasrahan. Ia sudah pasrah melepaskan Sungmin, ia tak ingin melihat Sungmin menangis lagi dan lagi nantinya. Jika hal ini yang terbaik menurut Sungmin, sebagai adik ia harus mendukungnya bukan ?

**~~ Illegible ~~**

Jalanan sepi.

Langit sepi.

Hembusan angin musim salju kota New York saat itu terasa begitu dingin. Sangat dingin sampai terasa seperti masuk kedalam tulang, membekukan seluruh saraf yang berfungsi didalam tubuh, membuat kemungkinan kita tidak akan bisa bergerak atau bisa juga dibilang akan membeku.

Semua itu terdengar sangat berlebihan memang. Tapi begitulah kenyataannya.

Cho Kyuhyun merapatkan mantel yang ia pakai. Mencoba menghangatkan tubuhnya yang sudah menggigil hebat. Berusaha agar bisa hangat kembali.

Sayang, semua itu tak akan ada gunanya bila hatinya tetap membeku. Bagaikan kristal keras yang sulit dipecahkan, hatinya terkukung disana. Menjerit meminta tolong pada siapapun agar membebaskannya dari kungkungan menyiksa tersebut. Tapi tak ada yang mendengarnya. Kyuhyun ingin menangis. Ingin sekali ia berteriak bahwa selama ini ia tersiksa, tersiksa akan seluruh kehampaan dan kesunyian yang menderanya selama 3tahun ini.

Kyuhyun tetap bersikeras duduk disana, membiarkan butiran salju menghujani seluruh tubuhnya. Ia tak mengeluh, karena hanya hal ini yang bisa mengingatkannya dengan sosok itu. Dengan dia.

Satu - satunya orang yang membuat akan diri Kyuhyun tidak merasa kesepian. Hanya berselang beberapa waktu saja. Tidak lama. Karena dengan bodohnya Kyuhyun meninggalkannya, meninggalkan orang itu yang masih diselimuti oleh tanda tanya.

Kyuhyun tahu, itu adalah perpisahan yang tak menyenangkan, malah terkesan ada unsur pengecut. Yaah Kyuhyun tahu semua itu, tahu tapi tak mau tahu. Kurang ajar sekali bukan ? Tapi sebaiknya kalian simpan dulu semua sumpah serapah itu.

Kyuhyun melakukan ini bukan tanpa alasan. Berbagai alasan terus berkecamuk didalam otak jenius itu. Pertama, ia pergi karena ingin berobat, mengobati penyakit aneh ini, berusaha agar menjadi yang terbaik dimata'nya'. Ke dua, ia tak mau menjadi beban'nya' karena penyakit ini. Ketiga, ia tak berani berhadapan langsung dengan'nya' saat itu, karena ia takut hatinya akan berteriak tak mau pergi dari'nya'.

Dengan mata yang berkaca - kaca Kyuhyun menengadahkan kepalanya menatap langit. Langitnya begitu gelap. Apakah langit tahu akan perasaannya sekarang ini ?

Jika langitpun tahu akan perasaannya itu, bagaimana dengan'nya' ? Apakah ia tahu perasaan Kyuhyun selama ini tanpa'nya' ? Apakah ia tahu bahwa Kyuhyun benar - benar ingin mati saat kembali mengingat wajah cantik itu ? Apakah ia tahu kalau Kyuhyun ingin sekali pulang, dan memeluk tubuh mungil itu ?

Kyuhyun tersenyum miris disertai air mata yang jatuh melalui sudut matanya. Ia terlihat sangat menyedihkan sekarang.

"Kau tidak pulang ?"

Kyuhyun terbangun dari lamunan rutinnya, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya, mencari asal suara tersebut.

Ketika itu, ia mendapati sesosok perempuan cantik dengan rambut gelombang panjang berwarna merah, eyesmile yang selalu diperlihatkannya menambah nilai plus akan sosok perempuan cantik ini.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Nanti saja Tiffany." Jawabnya singkat.

Tiffany berjalan mendekatinya lalu mendudukan dirinya disamping Kyuhyun.

"Kau tidak pernah melupakannya ?"

"Tidak."

Tiffany terdiam. Terselip rasa kecewa di hati kecilnya. Kata - kata yang sering terucap dibibir tebal itu selalu menjadi belati yang menusuk nusuk hatinya kala menyangkut yeoja disana. Tak dipungkiri yeoja yang sedang bersama Kyuhyun ini telah menyimpan perasaan yang mendalam untuk namja yang selalu dibelenggu kesedihan. Tak dipungkiri juga dirinya pun rela melakukan hal yang dapat membahagiakan belahan jiwanya ini. Semua demi Kyuhyun ! Ya demi Kyuhyun. Rasa sakit yang selalu dirasakan hanya dijadikan angin lalu.

Dia sudah buta ! Buta akan perasaannya yang ikut terkikis habis akan cinta yang salah.

Bukankah ini begitu menyedihkan Tuhan ! Ia mencintai lelaki yang sama sekali tak pernah melihatnya sedikitpun, melirikpun tidak. Tapi ia tak pernah menyesal. Ia tak pernah menyesal mencintai Kyuhyun.

"Kau tahu bagaimana keadaannya sekarang ?" Tiffany kembali membuka pembicaraan sebelum sekat diantara mereka semakin banyak.

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab, mata orbsnya masih menatap lurus kedepan. Pandangannya kosong.

Entahlah apa yang dipikirkannya.

"Aku tidak tahu." Jawab Kyuhyun pada akhirnya.

"Kau tidak berniat mencarinya ?"

Kembali Kyuhyun terdiam. Apa ia bisa mencarinya ? Apa ia masih berani menatap manik kelinci itu ? Apa ia masih memiliki kepercayaan diri setelah meninggalkannya dengan begitu menyedihkan ?

"Aku rasa.."

Kyuhyun kembali menutup mulutnya rapat - rapat saat ia sendiri tidak tahu apa yang akan ia katakan. Apa yang harus ia jawab ? Iya ? Tidak ? Oh bahkan Kyuhyun tidak bisa memilih kedua jawaban itu. Jawaban yang sederhana memang, tapi begitu menohok hati.

Tiffany menghela napas, bosan menunggu Kyuhyun yang tak kunjung menjawab pertanyaannya. Buat apa menanyakan hal yang akan memperparah luka dihatinya tersebut. Bodoh. Tapi ia tak bisa menahan diri untuk tak menanyakan hal itu.

Perempuan ini beranjak dari tempat ia duduk. "Aku pulang Kyu. Pulanglah sebelum kau sakit." Ucap Tiffany singkat.

Kyuhyun tak menjawab, pikirannya masih melayang pada pertanyaan sederhana Tiffany tadi. Ia benar - benar tak sadar kalau Tiffany telah melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari tubuh lelaki berambut brunette ini.

.

.

.

**1 Tahun Kemudian**

Pagi ini terlihat begitu cerah dari biasanya. Matahari sepertinya begitu bersemangat menyapa bumi kali ini. Beberapa orang pun terlihat dalam suasana hati yang menyenangkan. Termasuk Sungmin. Sepertinya hari ini Kota New York akan kebanjiran senyuman. Semuanya terlihat bersemangat, beberapa pejalan kaki sudah memenuhi trotoar yang akan mengantarkan mereka untuk memulai hari yang menyenangkan.

"Jessiicccaaaaa ! Bangun ! Kita akan terlambat siaran pabo !" Teriak Sungmin menggelegar memenuhi seluruh ruangan apartemen-nya. Ini sebenarnya belum bisa dikatakan terlambat, karena jam masih menunjukkan pukul 7 pagi, sementara mereka akan memulai siaran pukul 8.30 pagi.

Sedangkan yang diteriaki malah tetap meringkuk dibawah selimutnya, sama sekali tidak terusik dengan suara mengerikan tadi. Kebiasaan yang tidak akan pernah bisa dihilangkan.

Sungmin berkacak pinggang melihat kelakuan sahabatnya itu. "Kau tidak mau bangun ? Ok ! Aku akan membangunkanmu dengan timun - timun itu !" Ancam Sungmin mutlak yang sukses membuat Jessica terlonjak bangun dari tidur matinya.

Sungmin tersenyum melihat reaksi Jessica tadi. Bukankah itu salah satu cara ampuh ? Oh Sungmin pasti akan mengingatnya.

Dengan mata yang masih tertutup Jessica berkata, "Ini masih jam berapa bodoh ?!" Tanya Jessica sinis.

Sungmin melirik sebentar kearah jam dinding yang menggantung didekatnya, kemudian kembali menatap Jessica. "Jam 7." Jawab Sungmin santai lalu beranjak keluar dari kamar Jessica.

"What ?! Jam 7 ! Dia sudah gila membangunkanku jam segini."

Jessica pun langsung kembali menidurkan tubuhnya dan menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya itu dengan selimut tebalnya.

Yah beginilah kehidupan Sungmin yang baru. Ia tinggal bersama Jessica, perempuan yang ia kenal kurang lebih 10bulan yang lalu. Jessica adalah perempuan yang cantik, dan memiliki sifat agak dingin. Tubuhnya agak pendek dan kurus, ia memiliki rambut yang hampir sama dengan Sungmin, kulitnya lebih pucat dari Sungmin. Dan mereka sama - sama penyiar radio yang sangat terkenal di New York.

Sungmin baru saja menginjakkan kakinya didapur ketika ia sadar kalau Jessica sama sekali belum turun dari kamarnya.

Ia berbalik dan melihat kearah kamar Jessica. Tidak ada tanda - tanda pintu terbuka. Berarti Jessica masih didalam kamar dan bergumul didalam selimut tebalnya.

Sungmin menghela napas lelah, oke jangan marah sekarang. Atau tidak, ia akan merusak suasana hatinya saat ini.

Ia kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur, membuka kulkas, dan melihat apa yang akan ia masak hari ini. Sungmin melihat ada beberapa telur, susu, mentega, daging, brokoli, tomat, minuman soda, dan paprika didalam kulkasnya. Apa yang harus dimasaknya ?

Perempuan ini nampak berpikir sebentar sebelum senyum manis terkembang sempurna dibibir plum-nya.

.

.

.

"Hey bro ! Kenapa melamun ?" Tanya Zelo pada Kyuhyun. Ia baru saja memasuki ruangan Kyuhyun dan langsung disuguhkan dengan pemandangan membosankan.

Kyuhyun menoleh sebentar kearah Zelo dan mendengus kesal. "Kau lagi, kau lagi. Bosan sekali rasanya melihatmu terus." Ucap Kyuhyun sakatis sembari beranjak dari kursi yang tadi ia duduki dan berjalan kearah jendela besar yang ada diruangannya. Kembali merenung disana. Mimpi yang akhir - akhir ini sering menghampirinya membuat harinya dipenuhi oleh tanda tanya tentang mimpi tersebut. Berulang - ulang kali ia berusaha mencari sedikit petunjuk untuk menemukan titik terang akan mimpi itu, namun hasilnya nihil. Percuma saja. Tapi Kyuhyun tetap tak bisa menjauhkan pikirannya dari mimpi membingungkan ini.

Zelo mengikuti Kyuhyun berjalan kearah jendela. "Kau mau menemaniku melihat stasiun radio yang baru dibeli ayah ku ?" Tanya Zelo dengan mata berbinar.

Kyuhyun menatap Zelo dengan alis berkerut. "Ayah mu beli stasiun radio lagi ?"

Kini Kyuhyun kembali bertanya.

Ayah Zelo adalah seorang pengusaha sukses yang suka membeli sesuatu yang tak jelas, menurut Kyuhyun. 3Bulan yang lalu Ayah Zelo baru saja membeli stasiun radio, dan sekarang beliau mau membeli lagi ?

Oh ayolah Kyu, itu bukan urusanmu.

"Iya, dan kali ini aku yang akan menjadi pemilik stasiun itu. Ah ! Ayahku baik sekali." Zelo berbicara dengan nada ceria yang sangat berlebihan.

Ia nampak berpikir sebentar. "Baiklah, aku akan ikut." Jawab Kyuhyun pada akhirnya.

Senyum Zelo mengembang sempurna saat mendengar jawaban dari sahabat sekaligus merangkap menjadi kakaknya itu. Bukankah kemajuan yang pesat seorang Cho Kyuhyun mau sedikit terlibat dalam urusan orang lain. Dulu.. Kyuhyun orang yang sangat dingin, ia sama sekali tak mau mencampuri urusan orang lain yang menurutnya sangat tak penting. Setelah kecelakaan yang ia alami setahun lalu, diri Kyuhyun semakin tertutup. Ia jarang berbicara, ia hanya mau berbicara dengan Tiffany, kekasih Kyuhyun. Tapi 3bulan setelah kecelakaan,akhirnya ia mau berinteraksi dengan orang lain. Dan.. Jadilah sekarang.. Ia berteman dekat dengan seseorang yang cerewetnya setengah mati. Bernama Zelo.

"Kau akhir - akhir ini sering sekali melamun. What's wrong ?"

"Tidak, hanya beberapa pekerjaan ku yang menumpuk."

.

.

.

"Minnie, kita akan kedatangan bos baru. Kau tahu ?"

Sungmin baru saja menginjakkan kakinya dikantor ketika berbondong - bondong manusia datang menghampirinya, hanya untuk menanyakan tentang bos baru. Hey ! Sungmin juga tak terlalu tahu menahu tentang ini.

"Aku juga tak tahu, aku belum diberitahu tentang ini." Jawab Sungmin sembari meletakkan tas dan syalnya diatas meja kerjanya.

"Benarkah kau tak tahu ?"

"Tidak."

"Apa kau tahu bagaimana tampangnya ?"

"Tidak."

"Benarkah kau tak tahu barang sedikitpun ?"

"Tidak ! Aish ! Kalian kenapa menyebalkan sekali." Bentak Sungmin pada akhirnya sebelum ia melangkahkan kakinya untuk menjauh dari orang - orang menyebalkan itu. Harinya sudah hancur sekarang. Bukankah tadi pagi ia merasa sangat bersemangat ? Oh salahkan orang - orang tadi.

Sungmin berjalan cepat menyusuri koridor yang tampak sepi itu. Pikirannya perlu dijernihkan sebelum ia meledak disini sekarang juga. Perempuan ini berjalan cepat, pandangannya sudah tak fokus sampai...

**BRUK !**

"Awww !" Jerit Sungmin saat ia menabrak keras bahu seseorang. Ia sama sekali tak melihat orang tersebut karena amarahnya tadi. Karena tubuh mungilnya itu, terpaksa sekarang ia harus terjatuh dilantai dengan tak elitnya.

"Oh sorry. I'm sorry." Ucap orang tersebut berusaha membantu Sungmin berdiri dari posisi tak elitnya itu.

"Aish ! Pabo." Gerutu Sungmin pelan sembari berusaha berdiri dengan dibantu orang tadi.

Orang tadi mengerutkan keningnya. "Kau orang Korea ?"

"Eh ? Kok tahu ?" Sungmin malah balik bertanya.

"Emm.. Teman ku juga ada yang orang Korea." Jawab orang tersebut.

"Zelo, kau dima- oh ! What happen ?"

Sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatan Sungmin tadi, dengan cepat ia menoleh ke sumber suara.

**Deg !**

Bukankah itu dia ? Bukankah itu lelaki yang ia cari selama ini ? Bukankah dia yang membuat diri Sungmin menjadi seperti ini ? Bukankah ia yang membuat Sungmin terbelenggu oleh suatu kabut hitam yang menghalangi pandangannya selama ini ? Bukankah ia lelaki yang dicintai Sungmin ?

.

.

**TBC**

Huaa ! FF apa itu ? Aneh, gaje, membingungkan, bikin mual(?), bikin pusing(?) dan penyakit(?) lainnya. Ah yaa, masalah Kota. Maapkan aku yaa yg pke Kota New York bukan Seoul, soalnya memang begini deskripsinya. Terserah reader deh mau bayangin mereka di mana. Di Seoul boleh kok :) Terus mungkin chap dpan aku bakal make nama artis yg bukan nama Korea #Ngerti(?) Soalnyakan mereka itu di New york bukan di Seoul, otomatis aku pake nama artis yg kebarat baratan.

Sumpah ! Aneh banget yaa.. Ckck ~ salahkan otak sarapku ini pemirsah.. :D Salahkan tangan ku yang ngetik sembrangkangan kalimat getoo.. :D Dan salahkan diriku yang tak bisa buat ff tapi maksa buat ff #Heniiinngggg -,-

Oke, sudahi saja yaa cuap2ku yang sangat tidak penting ini. Gomawo ^^

Review yaa chingu, itu menentukkan kelanjutan cerita #Apa hubungannya(?)

Oke, see you next chapter ^^

Bye Bye

RnR please ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**||••|| Illegible ||••||**

**Cast :**

**- Lee Sungmin**

**- Cho Kyuhyun**

**- Zelo**

**- Tiffany Hwang**

**- Jessica Jung**

**Warning :**

**GS | Typo(s) | NEWBIE | OOC | Tak sesuai EYD | Bahasa sulit dimengerti | Alur sembarangan |**

**Disclaimer :**

**Semua cast milik Tuhan YME dan dirinya sendiri. Saya hanya meminjam nama dan karakter. Dan perlu diingatkan Yesung milikku #Abaikan -,-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~ Happy Reading ~**

Pandangan mereka bertemu, menyiratkan sesuatu yang tak kasat mata tapi begitu berarti. Entah apa Kyuhyun juga merasakannya atau tidak, tapi Sungmin merasa hatinya bergemuruh hebat. Bukankah ini sesuatu yang begitu mengejutkan ?

"Kyuh.." Gumam Sungmin tanpa sadar membuat Zelo, orang yang berada pada jarak terdekat dengan Sungmin harus menatapnya heran.

"Kau mengenalnya ?"

Belum sempat Sungmin menjawab tiba - tiba orang tadi sudah tepat berada dekat mereka. Seketika itu juga nafas Sungmin tercekat, begitu dekat dengan namja yang selama ini ia cari. Begitu dekat dengan seseorang, satu - satunya orang yang membuat hatinya berdebar 2kali lebih cepat.

"Aish ! Kau ini kemana saja ? Cepat sekali perginya." Ucap Kyuhyun jengkel. Sedangkan Zelo hanya nyengir sambil mengusap tengkuknya salah tingkah.

Kyuhyun pun beralih menatap Sungmin, pandangan mereka bertemu, kedua pasang bola mata indah itu kembali bertatapan.

Tapi..

"Apa kau tidak apa - apa ? Oh maafkan adikku yang ceroboh ini."

Tubuh Sungmin rasanya akan merosot sekarang juga, Kyuhyun tak mengenalnya. Tuhan ! Apalagi yang akan kau berikan ? Belum cukup kah penderitaannya selama ini ?

Bibir plum itu terasa kelu untuk mengucapkan barang 1 kata. Matanya tak bisa berhenti bergerak untuk memastikan bahwa orang didepan ini adalah namja-nya. Pasti ada kesalahan. Ya, pasti ada kesalahan. Tidak mungkin namja-nya tidak mengenalinya. Sungmin harus mencari tahu tentang ini.

Dengan segenap tenaga, ia mengumpulkan keberanian untuk membuka bibir plum yang sedari tadi terkatup rapat untuk sekedar menjawab pertanyaan lelaki tadi.

"Ne, ah iya. A-aku tidak apa - apa." Jawab Sungmin susah payah.

Kyuhyun terlihat sedikit takjub dengan jawaban Sungmin tadi. "Orang Korea ?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan mata berbinar.

Sungmin sungguh tak kuat untuk menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun, hatinya seakan - akan tercabik mendengar suara bass itu lagi, saat Kyuhyun dengan santainya berbicara panjang lebar pada seorang yeoja yang tengah menahan turunnya cairan kristal bening yang siap membasahi pipi chubbynya.

Sungmin hanya bisa mengangguk untuk menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya sembari tersenyum. "Aku juga orang Korea, Cho Kyuhyun."

Benar, benar dia orangnya, namja yang sangat Sungmin cintai. Namja yang dulu mengucapkan kata - kata cinta padanya. Namja yang sempat mengisi hari - hari kegagalan seorang Lee Sungmin. Namja yang dulunya selalu ada buat Sungmin. Namja yang dulu meninggalkan Lee Sungmin seorang diri. Namja yang membuat seorang Lee Sungmin berdiri disana untuk mencarinya.

Dengan tangan yang sedikit bergetar Sungmin menyambut uluran tangan itu. "Lee Sungmin."

Hanya berselang beberapa detik tangan mereka pun saling melepas diri.

"Minniiieee ! Kau kemana saja ?" Teriak seseorang diujung koridor, yang membuat ketiga orang tadi otomatis menolehkan kepalanya ke sumber suara.

"Oh ! I'm sorry Sir. Apa Minnie berbuat yang tidak sopan kepada kalian ?" Tanya Jessica -perempuan yang tadi berteriak diujung koridor- dengan sopan. Yah walaupun ia memiliki wajah yang terbilang miskin ekspresi, tapi kata - katanya tetap sesopan Sungmin.

Sungguh Sungmin sangat berterimakasih pada Tuhan karena mendatangkan sahabatnya itu disaat yang tepat. Jika saja Jessica tak datang, entahlah apa yang akan terjadi padanya. Yang jelas itu sesuatu yang buruk.

Zelo menggeleng sedikit sembari tersenyum manis. "No, nothing. Everyone fine."

Sedangkan Kyuhyun, ia telah sibuk dengan ponselnya saat Jessica menghampiri mereka.

Dengan cepat Sungmin mengait lengan Jessica dan tersenyum paksa. "Maafkan aku tentang kecelakaan tadi. Kami permisi." Ucap Sungmin cepat, tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Zelo ataupun Kyuhyun, ia langsung menarik Jessica menjauh dari kedua lelaki tampan tersebut.

.

.

Apakah saat ini ia harus berbahagia, Tuhan ? Apakah ia harus tersenyum ? Apakah hatinya harus berbunga - bunga saat ini ? Saat dimana ia bertemu dengan pujaan hatinya, tapi juga saat dimana ia ingin menenggelamkan dirinya saat itu juga.

**Tak !**

**Tak !**

**Tak !**

Suara high heels yang berbenturan dengan lantai keramik koridor kini memenuhi seluruh ruang telinga Sungmin. Ia berjalan cepat, menarik Jessica yang sudah mengeluarkan berbagai sumpah serapah karena dengan tanpa alasan Sungmin menariknya dengan cara tak layak pandang seperti ini.

"Bisakah kau berhenti dan menjelaskan semua ini Sungmin bodoh ?!" Ucap Jessica yang sudah jengah dengan kelakuan Sungmin.

Langkah itu perlahan berhenti, tepat berhenti didepan Jessica yang masih memasang tampang heran untuknya. Sungmin tak berani membalikkan tubuh, dengan air mata yang sudah membasahi pipi chubby-nya, apa ia berani memperlihatkannya pada Jessica. Sudah pasti Jessica akan bertanya ini itu. Dan itulah yang Sungmin hindari, sudah cukup ia merasakan pedih ini dihatinya, ia mungkin akan meledak jika kembali mengulangnya dengan kata - kata.

"Aku ke toilet sebentar." Ucap Sungmin cepat dan langsung melesat kilat menjauh dari Jessica.

Ada apa dengannya ? Pikir Jessica.

.

.

"Terus saja sibuk dengan ponselmu ?" Sindir Zelo yang sukses membuat Kyuhyun menatapnya heran.

Masih dengan tatapan heran Kyuhyun bertanya, "kau kenapa lagi ?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

Zelo tak menjawab, ia mendekati Kyuhyun dan merebut ponsel lelaki itu dari tangannya. "Hari ini kau harus memberikan imej baik buat karyawan ku." Jawab Zelo seraya memasukkan ponsel Kyuhyun kedalam saku celananya.

Kerutan didahi Kyuhyun makin mendalam. "Buat apa ?" Tanya Kyuhyun penuh selidik.

Jangan bilang bocah itu mau mengangkatnya menjadi bos distasiun radio tersebut. Oh jangan katakan !

Zelo kembali tak menjawab, ia hanya tersenyum misterius sembari melenggangkan tubuh jangkungnya menuju ruang utama.

"Yak ! K-kau ! Zelo, kau akan membayar ini semua !" Teriak Kyuhyun kemudian menyusul Zelo menuju ruang utama.

"Bro ! Perempuan tadi cantik kan ?" Tanya Zelo ketika langkahnya sudah setara dengan langkah Kyuhyun.

"Yang mana ?"

"Yang orang Korea tadi."

"Oh, aku ra-"

Ucapan Kyuhyun terhenti saat retinanya menangkap siluet tubuh yang sangat ia kenal. Perempuan dengan rambut panjang bergelombang, berwarna dark brown. Saat ini perempuan itu memakai mini dress berwarna merah dengan aksen pink disekitar pinggangnya. Perempuan tersebut terlihat sangat anggun, menawan, berkelas, juga.. Sangat cantik.

"Fanny !" Teriak Kyuhyun memanggil perempuan tersebut.

Otomatis yang dipanggil pun menoleh kearah sumber suara. Terlihat jelas matanya melebar berbinar - binar saat mengetahui siapa yang memanggilnya tadi. "Kyu !" Balas Tiffany seraya melangkahkan kakinya mendekati 2 namja yang sangat ia kenal.

"Ada urusan apa kalian kesini ?" Tiffany pun membuka percakapan saat jarak diantara mereka bertiga sudah bisa dibilang cukup dekat.

"Ini stasiun radio baru ku noona." Ucap Zelo semangat.

Zelo memang bukan orang Korea, tapi ia dipaksa Kyuhyun untuk memanggil Tiffany dengan sebutan noona, katanya terlihat lebih sopan.

Tiffany mengangguk - anggukan kepalanya mengerti, kemudian beralih menatap Kyuhyun yang kini melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang Tiffany. "Dan.. si manja ini kenapa ikut ?" Tanya Tiffany yang membuat Kyuhyun hanya bisa terkekeh geli.

"Dia yang mengajakku." Jawab Kyuhyun santai.

"Benarkah ? Aku kira kau ingin melihat para perempuan cantik disini makanya ingin ikut." Tiffany kembali bergurau dengan kekasihnya, mereka melupakan Zelo yang kini sudah menatap malas kearah sepasang kekasih tersebut.

"What ?! Aish ! Aku tidak seperti itu."

"Come on bro ! Kau tidak ingin terlambat kan untuk menyapa para karyawan ku."

Tanpa aba - aba Zelo pun langsung menarik Kyuhyun menuju ruang utama, meninggalkan Tiffany sendiri disana.

.

.

**Sungmin POV**

Oh ! Sudah berapa lama aku menangis disini ? Aku harus segera membenahi wajah ku, karena...

Aku pun melihat arloji yang melingkar manis ditanganku.

Mwo ?! 5 menit lagi bos baru datang !

Aku langsung melesat keluar kamar mandi lalu mematut diriku didepan cermin. God ! Lihatlah, betapa jeleknya aku sekarang. Mata yang membengkak, hidung merah, dan air mata yang masih berserakan diwajahku. Apa dengan cuci muka bisa membantu wajahku kembali seperti semula ? Oke Lee Sungmin hanya itu yang bisa kau lakukan.

Ku nyalakan keran airnya kemudian ku tadahkan tanganku tepat dibawahnya dan kusapukan air yang tadi ku tadahkan tepat diwajahku. Hmm.. cukup segar.

Setelah selesai dengan acara basuh membasuh muka, aku kembali mematut diriku didepan cermin. Sebenarnya tidak ada perubahan yang berarti, tapi setidaknya wajahku terlihat sedikit lebih segar daripada tadi. Oh ! Lupakan masalah tadi, saat ini aku malas mengingatnya.

Aku tersenyum. Ingatlah Min, Kyuhyun tak mengingatmu. Kau harus berusaha mencari tahu. Fighting ! Ucap ku memberi semangat pada diriku yang sudah lelah ini.

Akupun bergegas keluar dari toilet untuk sesegera mungkin sampai di ruang utama. Kulangkahkan kaki ku dengan cepat. Aku tak ingin memberikan kesan buruk pada atasanku.

.

.

**Normal POV**

"Hello everyone ! Oh jangan memandangiku seperti itu. Tidak usah tegang, oke ?! Kita santai saja." Sapa Zelo berusaha ceria.

Melihat para rekan kerjanya yang terlihat sangat tegang membuatnya risih juga. Bagaimanapun juga ia bukan orang yang jahat. Oke, jabatannya memang adalah seorang bos, pantas untuk ditakuti atau disegani. Itu adalah hal wajar. Tapi Zelo mau membuat perubahan baru. Oh ayoolah, pekerjaan akan menjadi kegiatan yang paling membosankan jika diselimuti oleh ketegangan.

Para karyawannya pun mulai bisa bernapas lega melihat bos barunya kali ini pastilah orang yang menyenangkan.

"Sorry, I'm late." Sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatan mereka. Sontak saja seluruh pasang mata mengedarkan pandangan mereka untuk mencari asal suara.

"Minnie, come here." Panggil Jessica agak berteriak mengingat posisinya saat itu agak dibelakang mengharuskannya berteriak untuk memanggil sahabatnya tersebut.

Kyuhyun terdiam. Minnie ?

Zelo buru - buru menghampiri. "Minnie ?" Tanya Zelo pada Sungmin.

Perempuan itu mengangguk sebagai jawaban, mata foxy-nya tak pernah lepas dari sosok yang berdiri agak jauh darinya, lelaki yang sedang menatapnya dalam tapi tanpa ada rasa. Apa dia benar Kyuhyun-nya ? Sungmin kembali berpikir.

Seseorang menepuk pundaknya pelan, mengembalikan Sungmin ke dalam alam sadarnya. "Kau bisa masuk." Ucap Zelo disertai senyum tampannya.

Kembali Sungmin mengangguk, kemudian melangkahkan kakinya pelan menuju para kerumunan karyawan yang sudah hampir setahun itu menjadi rekannya.

"Okey ! Bisakah aku mengenal kalian semua satu persatu." Kembali Zelo memulai percakapan sederhananya, mengakrabkan diri dengan banyak orang adalah keahlian tersendiri dari seorang anak orang kaya seperti Zelo.

Melihat diantara mereka tak ada satupun yang berani duluan memperkenalkan diri, akhirnya Kyuhyun berjalan mendekat kearah Zelo dan berbisik, "sepertinya harus kita yang mulai duluan." Saran Kyuhyun.

Terlihat Zelo mengangguk kecil dan kembali membuka suara, "bagaimana jika kami saja yang memperkenalkan diri duluan. Oke ?" Tanya Zelo berusaha mencairkan suasana aneh yang tiba - tiba saja menyergap mereka.

Mereka pun menyetujuinya. Bukankah itu bukan ide yang buruk ?

.

.

"Bisakah kau jelaskan apa yang terjadi padamu gadis kelinci ?" Tanya Jessica tajam. Saat ini Sungmin maupun Jessica sudah berada diapartemen mereka. Pukul sudah menunjukkan jam 10 malam, tapi Jessica tak akan melepaskan Sungmin dari pertanyaan - pertanyaan yang sedari tadi bersarang diotaknya.

Sungmin menghempaskan dirinya dikasur queen size-nya dan menghembuskan napas kasar. "Tidak apa - apa." Jawab Sungmin seadanya. Ia tak ingin membahas hal tersebut. Sungguh.

Jawaban yang sangat tak memuaskan, tapi Jessica tak ingin memaksanya lebih. Ia tahu, Sungmin akan cerita padanya jika saatnya tepat. Jessica ikut menghempaskan dirinya disamping Sungmin. "Kau tahu ? Bos baru kita sangat tampan. Tapi jauh lebih tampan temannya tadi." Aku Jessica. Ia memang bukan perempuan yang pandai menutupi perasaannya.

Sungmin tersenyum. Ya, Cho Kyuhyun memang tampan. Dan akan selalu tampan. Batin Sungmin.

"Tapi.. Sepertinya ia mempunya seorang pacar." Lanjut Jessica, matanya tetap menatap keatas, sehingga sama sekali tak melihat perubahan ekspresi Sungmin yang sangat kentara.

"A-apa ? Pacar ?" Tanya Sungmin berusaha senormal mungkin. Tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa hatinya kini telah kembali teriris, belum satu masalah yang belum tentu ia hadapi, muncul lagi satu malapetaka yang membumbui kehidupan gadis cantik bermarga Lee ini.

Jessica mengangguk. "Iya, aku lihat mereka sempat berciuman tadi." Kata Jessica menjelaskan, "tapi mereka terlihat sangat serasi." Lanjutnya. Sungmin diam. Ia sama sekali tak bisa berkata apa - apa kali ini, tidak mungkin sahabatnya itu berbohong, Sungmin jelas sangat tahu Jessica juga bukan orang yang pandai berbohong. Dan pasti yang diucapkan perempuan mungil itu benar adanya.

Sebisa mungkin Sungmin tersenyum, senyum yang aneh, tapi setidaknya ia bisa menguatkan dirinya sendiri dengan senyum lemah tersebut. "Benarkah ? Aku tidak kaget" Ucapnya dengan suara lemah, "dia pria yang tampan, sudah pasti memiliki kekasih." Tambahnya. Ia sudah tahu jika kata - katanya itu membuat dirinya semakin terjatuh dalam lubang kesedihan, namun ia masih mengucapkannya.

Kembali Jessica mengangguk untuk yang kesekian kalinya. "Iya."

.

.

.

**TBC**

Oke, kali ini saya tak banyak cuap2 seperti kemarin.

Mind to review ?


	3. Chapter 3

**||••|| Illegible ||••||**

**Cast :**

**- Lee Sungmin**

**- Cho Kyuhyun**

**- Zelo**

**- Tiffany Hwang**

**- Jessica Jung**

**- Lee Donghae**

**Warning :**

**GS | Typo(s) | NEWBIE | OOC | Tak sesuai EYD | Bahasa sulit dimengerti | Alur sembarangan |**

**Disclaimer :**

**Semua cast milik Tuhan YME dan dirinya sendiri. Saya hanya meminjam nama dan karakter. Dan perlu diingatkan Yesung milikku #Abaikan -,-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~ Happy Reading ~**

Sungmin menatap buku harian itu datar. Tidak ada setitikpun ekspresi yang menghiasi wajahnya. Ia hanya sekedar menatap buku usang tersebut, tak ada pergerakan. Diam. Sunyi. Hampa. Itulah kata - kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan keadaan disekitarnya.

Apa yang akan ia lakukan sekarang, jika tujuannya pun tak mengingatnya. Apa yang harus ia katakan ketika sahabatnya bertanya ini itu. Apa yang harus ia buat untuk membuat Kyuhyun kembali mengingatnya.

Sungmin menarik napas dalam - dalam, lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. Ia berharap itu bisa sedikit meringankan bebannya. Namun.. Hal itu sungguh tak ada gunanya. Bebannya tak berkurang sedikitpun.

Ia menatap keluar jendela. Benar - benar gelap. Bintang dan bulan sama sekali tak menampakkan diri mereka. Apa mereka juga turut bersedih atas segala yang menimpa Sungmin?

Jangan menangis lagi Min! Aku mohon! Ucapnya dalam hati. Hatinya benar - benar hancur, hancur menjadi partikel - partikel terkecil yang mungkin sudah tak bisa disatukan lagi. Apa Tuhan sama sekali tak mau mendengarkan doanya selama ini? Bukankah ini terlampau melewati batas kemampuan seorang Lee Sungmin? Bagaimana ia menghadapinya? Apakah ia harus menyerah sekarang juga?

Ia sudah tak kuat menahannya, sakit sekali rasanya menahan seluruh gejolak yang ada dihatinya. Saat itu takdir sedang mengambungnya tinggi, tapi saat itu juga dengan seenaknya takdir menjatuhkannya ke jurang terdalam yang mungkin tak memiliki ranah tanah untuk tempat Sungmin berdiri.

Tanpa ia sadari, air matanya kembali mengalir. Mengalir mulus disertai isak tangis Sungmin yang semakin menjadi.

"Aku melihatnya berciuman tadi."

Rentetan kalimat yang baru saja Jessica ucapkan tadi kembali menghantui pikiran juga hati Sungmin. Secepat itukah Kyuhyun melupakannya? Ah tidak bisa dibilang cepat juga, karena mereka berpisah sudah 4 tahun yang lalu. Tapi 4 tahun itu bukan waktu yang cukup untuk Sungmin melupakan Kyuhyun-nya. Sangat tak cukup.

Sungmin membekap mulutnya dengan satu tangan, mencoba meredakan isakan tangisnya yang kini semakin parah.

Bolehkah ia menangis malam ini? Malam ini saja. Esoknya ia akan berjanji tidak akan menangis lagi. Tak akan mengeluh lagi. Akan ceria seperti Minnie yang biasa. Ia akan memulai dari awal. Sangat awal. Dimana saat ia kembali berkenalan dengan Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin untuk pertama kalinya.

**~~Oo Illegible oO~~**

Pagi ini terasa begitu sepi menurut Sungmin. Jelas saja, pukul sudah menunjukkan 08.30 pagi, tapi ia sama sekali belum mendengar teriakan Jessica diluar. Apa Jessica sudah pergi? Tapi jadwal siaran Jessica hari ini kosong. Berarti Jessica masih tidur. Pikir Sungmin.

Ia beranjak dari ranjangnya dan berlari - lari kecil menuju kamar mandi, sekedar mencuci muka dan menyikat gigi. Ia tak ingin mandi pagi - pagi. Dingin sekali. Lihat saja diluar angin berhembus kencang.

Setelah selesai mencuci muka dan menyikat gigi, Sungmin pun berjalan menuju meja makan. Keningnya tiba - tiba berkerut saat menemukan sebuah roti bakar dan segelas susu coklat hangat tergeletak rapi diatas meja makan. Oh! Ternyata ada secarik kertas juga. Ia mengambil kertas tersebut dan membacanya.

"Aku akan ke Los Angeles dalam beberapa hari. Jaga dirimu honey. Jessie"

Sungmin mendengus kesal. Pantas saja apartemennya sepi, ternyata Jessica memang sedang tak ada. Good! Ia sendiri sekarang. Padahal ia ingin ada seseorang yang akan menemaninya hari ini. Sungmin ingin bercerita banyak.

Dengan sekali hentakan, Sungmin mendudukkan dirinya diatas kursi meja makan. Dirinya baru saja hendak mengambil roti bakar lezat dihadapannya tapi diurungkan karena ponselnya berbunyi.

Sungmin menatap layar ponselnya dengan malas. Mister Jordan lagi - lagi menelpon. Apa lagi yang diinginkan monster itu. Masih sangat pagi untuk menyuruh Sungmin ini itu. Untuk beberapa saat Sungmin ragu akan menjawab teleponnya. Tapi, jika dibiarkan ponsel itu akan terus berdering. Ia tahu Mister Jordan tidak akan berhenti menelponnya sampai Sungmin menjawab panggilan menyiksa tersebut.

Akhirnya Sungmin menyerah, dan meraih ponselnya.

"Halo." Ucap Sungmin malas.

Mister Jordan berdecak di seberang sana. "Astaga! Minnie! Kenapa suaramu jelek begitu. Aku baru tahu seorang penyiar radio terkemuka memiliki suara yang sangat jelek ketika menjawab telepon dari atasannya. Oh baiklah, aku tidak peduli masalah, nanti saja kita bahas. Untuk saat ini aku memerlukan mu Minnie, sangat. Tolonglah datang kemari secepatnya. Aku tunggu 45 menit lagi, oke? Thankyou very much Minnie. Bye Bye."

Demi Tuhan! Ia belum sempat mengucapkan 2 patah kata tadi. Dan dengan seenaknya Mister Jordan menyuruhnya kesana.

Sungmin melirik kalender yang menggantung disampingnya. Matanya membulat sempurna. Hari ini seharusnya ia libur. Tapi kenapa ia disuruh kesana?

Sungmin mendengus kesal. Pasti saja seperti ini jadinya. Saat liburpun harus ia habiskan di stasiun radio. Oke Lee Sungmin tenang. Ini sudah sering terjadi padamu. Batin Sungmin berusaha meredakan emosinya yang akan meledak saat itu juga.

Sungmin memakan roti bakarnya dengan ganas disertai berbagai sumpah serapah yang ia keluarkan dengan lancar. Ia benar - benar muak dengan iblis satu itu. Ini libur. Oke, garis bawahi kata libur. Apa ia tak bisa menikmati hari liburnya kali ini. Ia ingin bersantai, meredakan segala kebimbangan yang sekarang menggelutinya.

Sungmin terdiam.

Jika ia pergi ke stasiun radio sekarang. Mungkin saja ia akan bertemu Kyuhyun. Pikirnya senang. Tiba - tiba saja semangat Sungmin naik kembali saat memikirkan namja itu. Dengan cepat ia habiskan roti bakarnya tak lupa sedikit meminum susu coklatnya, kemudian ia berlari menuju kamar mandi.

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Sungmin agar bisa berdiri dengan cantik didepan cerminnya. Ia bukan jenis perempuan yang lama dalam hal dandan berdandan. Cukup dengan memakaikan sedikit bedak kewajah imutnya dan ditambah polesan lipgloss dibibir plum-nya, ia sudah terlihat sangat cantik, natural, dan fresh.

Ia tersenyum. "Oke, kau akan memulainya dari awal Minnie. Hwaiting!" Katanya menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

.

.

"Kau tak sarapan, aku membawakan sandwich untukmu." Tiffany baru saja meletakkan nampan yang berisi sandwich keatas meja nakas Kyuhyun dan mendapati namja itu sedang merenung dibalkon kamarnya.

Namja itu menoleh dan tersenyum. "Kau datang? Nanti fanny. Aku belum lapar." Jawab Kyuhyun yang kemudian kembali menatap lurus kedepan. Ia kembali merenung.

Kejadian kemarin sungguh membuatnya bingung setengah mati. Bukan kejadian yang spesial, heboh, aneh atau apapun. Tak ada kejadian yang menarik. Percayalah. Kyuhyun hanya merasa tak asing distasiun radio Zelo tersebut. Apa Kyuhyun pernah mengunjungi stasiun tersebut? Tidak tidak, Kyuhyun sama sekali tak pernah mengunjunginya, lewatpun tidak. Apa dia mengenal salah satu karyawannya? Tidak, tidak mungkin. Ia masih asing dengan wajah mereka semua. Terus karena apa? Ah! Jangan bertanya padanya, karena Kyuhyun sendiri bingung sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padanya saat ini. Semakin dipikir semakin pusing. Ia sudah berusaha mencari berbagai persepsi diotak jeniusnya. Tapi tak ada 1 pun yang mampu membuatnya puas. Jangankan puas, menemukan sedikit titik terang saja tidak. Menyebalkan.

Merasa capek sendiri, akhirnya Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk masuk dan memakan sandwich yang tadi dibawa Tiffany.

Baru saja Kyuhyun hendak memasukkan satu sandwich kedalam mulutnya ketika Tiffany melingkarkan tangannya di leher Kyuhyun. "Fanny, aku tidak bisa makan jika kau memelukku seperti itu." Tegur Kyuhyun. Ia melepaskan lilitan tangan Tiffany yang bertengger dilehernya kemudian menyuruh gadis itu untuk duduk disebelahnya.

"Kau kemana kemarin? Meninggalkan ku sendiri." Ujar Tiffany manja. Kemarin gadis itu terpaksa harus pulang sendiri, karena tanpa dosanya Zelo menarik Kyuhyun meninggalkannya seorang diri. Jika dipikir - pikir, kejadian itu seperti dua wanita yang sedang memperebutkan Kyuhyun. Lucu sekali.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Maafkan kami, kau tahukan Zelo memang selalu seperti itu. Seharusnya kau sudah terbiasa." Kata Kyuhyun, "Dan kami akan bekerja sama mengelola stasiun radio tersebut."

Tiffany menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan menatap wajah Kyuhyun heran. "Kau mau berbisnis?" Tanyanya heran. Kyuhyun bukanlah orang yang suka berbisnis, ia juga tak suka pekerjaan semacam itu, karena menurutnya itu adalah pekerjaan yang akan membuatnya menjadi robot. Hanya mematuhi semua peraturan. Tak ada perkembangan. Ya kira - kira begitulah pikiran dari otak jeniusnya. Tapi.. Kenapa sekarang berbanding terbalik.

"Iya, kenapa? Ah pasti kau heran." Tebak Kyuhyun yang sangat tepat mengena dengan pikiran Tiffany tadi. "Aku sekarang sedikit tertarik dengan bisnis." Ujar Kyuhyun berbohong. Tidak mungkin ia mengatakan alasan yang sebenarnya, alasan yang mungkin tidak masuk akal. Masa ia harus bilang kalau disana ada sesuatu yang membuatnya merasa tak asing. Oh Tiffany akan berpikir bahwa kekasihnya itu mulai tak waras.

"Bagaimana dengan fotografer-mu?" Tanya Tiffany lagi.

Kyuhyun mengendikkan bahunya. "Tidak masalah, aku bisa memotret kapanpun. Tak akan terganggu." Ucap Kyuhyun disertai senyum menawannya. Kemudian namja itu membawa tangannya untuk mengelus surai dark brown yeoja-nya. "Kau tenang saja. Aku tidak akan selingkuh." Sebenarnya Kyuhyun tahu apa yang sedari tadi Tiffany khawatirkan. Ia bisa melihat dengan jelas dimata gadis itu.

Tiffany-pun tersenyum. "Aku tahu."

.

.

Langkah kaki Sungmin terhenti saat matanya melihat sebuah caffe langganannya diseberang jalan. Perutnya tiba - tiba saja terasa lapar. Tadi pagi ia hanya memakan 1 lembar roti, itu tak mungkin cukup untuknya. Akibatnya sekarang perutnya kembali berdendang minta diisi.

Sungmin merenung sesaat, tak lama kemudian ia menganggukkan kepala dan bergumam. "Baiklah." Seolah menyerah pada perdebatan batin yang ia lakukan tadi.

Ia menyebrangi jalan dengan cepat bersama kerumunan orang yang lainnya, kemudian memasuki caffe yang ia tuju. Caffe tersebut terlihat sangat ramai, semua bangku hampir terisi penuh, untung saja masih ada bangku kosong dipojok caffe, setelah ia mendudukkan dirinya disana dan memesan menu kepada pelayan, Sungmin pun melirik arloji yang melingkar manis dipergelangan tangannya, masih ada 20 menit. Tidak apa - apa kan terlambat, lagipula ia sudah terkenal akan keterlambatannya.

Sungmin memandang keluar jendela dengan tatapan kosong. Ia memandang kendaraan yang berseliweran diluar tapi tak fokus. Yaa persis yang dibilang tadi, ia melamun. Sepertinya melamun akan menjadi kegiatan rutin seorang Lee Sungmin.

"Nona, bolehkah tuan ini duduk disini?"

Sungmin tersentak, ia buru - buru menoleh kearah sumber suara dan mendapati seorang pelayan tengah bertanya padanya. Namun bukan itu yang benar - benar menyita perhatian Sungmin. Tapi namja yang disebelah pelayan itu. Tampan. Pikir Sungmin. Wajahnya tampan, tatapan matanya teduh, senyumnya menawan.

"Nona, bolehkah tuan ini duduk disini?" Pelayan itu kembali menanyakan hal yang sama. Sungmin kembali tersentak, ia mengangguk kikuk. "I-iya. Silakan."

Pelayan tadi mengangguk dan berlalu dari hadapan mereka. Sedangkan namja itu telah duduk didepan Sungmin ia tersenyum sekilas kearahnya. Oh lihatlah senyum itu! Menawan sekali! Batin Sungmin.

Ia menatap lelaki itu dengan seksama. Kenapa wajahnya terlihat tampan sekali? Dan senyumnya! Ya Tuhan!

"Nona, kenapa melihatiku seperti itu? Apa ada yang salah dengan ku?" Tanya namja tersebut sembari tersenyum.

Lagi - lagi Sungmin tersentak, kenapa ia melamun terus begitu bertemu namja ini? Ia langsung mengedarkan pandangannya kesembarang arah lalu kembali menatap namja itu. "Karena kau mirip.. mirip.." Sekuat tenaga ia memutar otaknya agar bisa mencari alasan yang tepat. Oh malu sekali rasanya kepergok menatapnya seintens itu.

"Mirip orang Korea, ya! Mirip orang Korea. Apa kau orang Korea?" Tanyanya semangat setelah mendapatkan alasan yang tepat. Hey! Kenapa diNew York banyak sekali orang Korea?

Orang tadi tersenyum. Sering sekali tersenyum, apa tidak lelah? Pikir Sungmin. "Ya, saya orang Korea, Lee Donghae." Ucap namja itu sembari mengulurkan tangannya.

Tanpa ba-bi-bu, Sungmin pun langsung menyambut uluran tangan tersebut. "Lee Sungmin." Jawab Sungmin.

Jabatan tangan itu harus terlepas ketika seorang pelayan menghampiri mereka dan menanyakan menu yang akan dipesan Donghae. Itu adalah pelayan yang sama saat menanyakan menu pada Sungmin. Ia masih mengingatnya. Lee Sungmin adalah orang yang mudah menghapal wajah seseorang.

Setelah menyebutkan menu yang dipesannya, Donghae kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada Sungmin. Tatapannya Tuhan! Selamatkan aku. Batin perempuan bermata foxy ini. Sungmin yang merasa canggung ditatap seperti itu, akhirnya memberanikan diri membuka percakapan. "Kau sudah lama disini?" Tanya Sungmin hati - hati.

"Tidak, aku baru saja mendarat tadi." Jawab Donghae santai sembari melepas jaket kulit yang ia kenakan. "Kau sendiri?" Tanya Donghae.

"Emmmm.. Bisa dikatakan cukup lama. Aku disini sudah 1 tahun." Tampaknya Sungmin mulai tertarik untuk bercakap - cakap lebih lama dengan Donghae.

Donghae mengangguk - angguk.

"Kalau boleh tahu, untuk apa kau kesini? Ah.. Apa kalimat ku terdengar seperti sebuah pengusiran secara halus. Oh! percayalah Donghae-ssi aku tak bermaksud mengusirmu, sungguh. Aku hanya bertanya. Tapi kalau kau tak mau aku tahu, tidak apa apa aku bisa memaklumi." Ujar Sungmin panjang lebar. Inilah seorang Lee Sungmin. Yeoja yang sangat dan sangat cerewet, berbicara dengannya tidak akan selesai jika hanya dalam waktu 1 jam. Terlebih lagi jika ia menyukai orang yang ia ajak bicara. Percayalah, mulutnya tidak akan berhenti bicara.

Donghae terkekeh mendengar berbagai penuturan yang keluar dari bibir plum itu. Ia baru menyadari 1 hal, Sungmin memiliki suara yang indah. Walaupun ia berbicara panjang lebar tidak berhenti sekalipun, suara itu tetap enak didengar. "Tidak, aku tidak berpikir seperti itu Sungmin-ssi. Aku kesini karena ada pekerjaan." Jawab Donghae.

Baru saja Sungmin hendak membuka mulutnya lagi ketika pelayan menghampiri mereka dan menaruh piring - piring yang berisi makanan yang ia pesan dan makanan yang dipesan Donghae.

Sungmin tampak memperhatikan makanan yang dipesan Donghae, alisnya terangkat naik. "Aku tak tahu disini bisa memesan makanan Korea." Ujar Sungmin heran. Padahal sudah sering sekali ia mengunjungi caffe itu, tapi kenapa ia baru tahu sekarang.

"Kau tak tahu?" Tanya Donghae heran. "Ah aku tak yakin kau sudah lama berada disini Sungmin-ssi." Gurau Donghae yang sukses mendapatkan deathglare mengerikan dari Sungmin. Tunggu sebentar! Mengerikan? Tidak tidak, deathglare itu sama sekali tak mengerikan. Malah terlihat sangat imut.

Donghae terkekeh, kembali ia menyadari satu hal. Sungmin sangat mudah tersinggung. Tapi ia juga sangat mudah memaafkan. Terbukti karena sekarang Sungmin tengah tersenyum kearahnya. "Baiklah baiklah. Aku bercanda. Makanlah sebelum makananmu dingin." Kata Donghae sembari memasukkan satu kimbab kedalam mulutnya.

"Kau kumaafkan kali ini Donghae-ssi." Ujar Sungmin disertai senyum manisnya.

Donghae tertegun. Senyumnya...

.

.

"Oh astaga Minnie! Kau terlambat setengah jam kau tahu? 30 menit! Ah aku lupa, kau memang sering terlambat. Seharusnya tadi aku menyuruhmu kesini dalam waktu 20 menit." Tegur Mister Jordan ketika Sungmin baru saja menginjakkan kakinya didepan pintu masuk stasiun radio. Ternyata iblis itu telah menunggunya sejak tadi, mungkin sambil merancang kata - kata untuk mengomeli Sungmin.

Dengan enggan Sungmin menyunggingkan senyum terpaksanya, sangat terpaksa. Oh untuk apa ia memberikan senyuman pada iblis mengerikan tersebut. "Maaf Mister. Bisakah kau langsung menyebutkan apa tugasku." Kata Sungmin sembari menahan emosi.

Mister Jordan tersenyum. Oh cepat sekali berubah moodnya. "Oke, ikut aku." Ucapnya lalu berjalan masuk kedalam dan diikuti Sungmin dari belakang.

Mereka berjalan menuju ruangan bos. Kening Sungmin berkerut. Buat apa ke ruangan bos? Apa disana ada Kyuhyun? Bagaimana jika ada? Sungmin tak henti - hentinya berharap agar Kyuhyun tak ada disana. Awalnya ia bersemangat sekali ingin bertemu Kyuhyun, tapi.. Sesampainya disini, kenapa nyalinya jadi menciut begini.

Mister Jordan memutar knop pintu dan memasuki ruangan tersebut. Awalnya Sungmin ragu untuk memasukinya, tapi mendengar teriakan dari Mister Jordan didalam. Mau tidak mau ia harus masuk.

Satu langkah

Dua langkah

Tiga langkah

"Demi Tuhan Minnie! Cepatlah kemari, kenapa kau jadi lambat sekali seperti itu."

Sungmin baru menyadari diruangan itu tak ada siapapun kecuali dirinya dan Mister Jordan. Akhirnya ia bisa bernapas lega. Dihampirinya Mister Jordan dengan cepat dan memperhatikan apa yang dikerjakan atasannya tersebut.

"Nah, ini kau bawa." Mister Jordan menyerahkan beberapa dokumen kearah Sungmin. Dibawa kemana? Kepada siapa? Oh jangan bilang..

Kening Mister Jordan berkerut ketika Sungmin sama sekali tak bergeming dari tempatnya. Ia mendengus kesal. "Kenapa tidak pergi?" Tanya Mister Jordan kesal.

Mata Sungmin mengerjap beberapa kali. Pasti seperti ini. Mister Jordan tak pernah menjelaskan secara detail segala sesuatunya. Ia mengira Sungmin sudah tahu semuanya tanpa diberitahu. Hey! Sungmin juga baru saja datang. "Ini dibawa kemana Mister?" Tanya Sungmin malas. Pasti setelah ini...

"Astaga Minnie! Kau tidak tahu. Ya sudah pasti dibawa ke rumah Zelo, bos baru kita. Astaga! Kenapa kau tak paham - paham juga." Dan ya, tebakan Sungmin benar 100%, sudah pasti Mister Jordan akan memarahinya lagi. Sekarang Sungmin salah apa? Tidak ada kan? Mister Jordan sendiri yang belum sama sekali memberitahu kemana dokumen itu akan dibawa. Dan hal ini sudah sering terjadi.

"Alamatnya?" Tanya Sungmin lagi, tidak mungkin ia pergi ke rumah bosnya tanpa tahu alamat orang tersebut.

Mister Jordan menepuk dahinya pelan. "Aah aku lupa dimana ku taruh tadi? Aish! Kau sih lama sekali datangnya."

Sungmin hanya bisa memelototkan matanya mendengar penuturan Mister Jordan tadi. Apa dia bilang? Sekarang dia menyalahkan Sungmin? Seandainya saja tangan Sungmin tidak sedang memegang dokumen dokumen berat itu, sudah pasti sekarang Mister Jordan tidak akan bisa berbicara lagi, karena Sungmin akan menyumpal mulutnya dengan sepatu.

"Oke, ikut aku. Akan kucatatkan lagi alamatnya."

.

.

Sekitar satu jam kemudian, Sungmin sudah berada tepat didepan rumah Zelo yang berada dikawasan perumahan mewah. Ia hanya bisa terkagum - kagum dalam hati begitu melihat rumah yang ditutupi pagar besi tinggi itu. Ia biarkan matanya berpesta - pesta sepuasnya menikmati berbagai rumah mewah yang berjejer rapi disana.

Setelah puas dalam acara berpesta - pestanya, akhirnya Sungmin kembali ke dunia nyatanya dan melaksanakan tugas yang diberi atasannya. Memberikan dokumen ini kepada bos. Hey! Apa sekarang pekerjaannya merangkap menjadi kurir?

Sungmin menekan bel yang terdapat disamping pagar.

Selanjutnya terdengar suara seseorang dari interkom. Sepertinya namja. Pikir Sungmin.

"Siapa ini?" Tanya orang itu.

Sungmin mendehem sebentar, kemudian berkata, "Ini karyawan dari stasiun radio New York talk, Lee Sungmin." Ujar Sungmin.

Orang tadi sempat terdiam sebentar, "Baiklah, silakan masuk."

Tak lama kemudian, pagar besi yang terletak dihadapan Sungmin terbuka secara otomatis. Sebenarnya Sungmin sempat tersentak kaget. Tapi akhirnya ia bisa menyembunyikan ekspresi kagetnya. Malu sekali jika ada yang mengetahui ia memiliki sifat kuno yang melewati batas.

Sambil membenarkan letak dokumen ditangannya, Sungmin berjalan memasuki beranda rumah tersebut.

Langkahnya terhenti. "Astaga!" Pekiknya tanpa sadar.

.

.

.

TBC

Haaaayyyy ! Adakah yang menunggu kelanjutan ff ini? Gak ada? Yasuda gakpapa, aku tetap lanjutin :D *Plakk -,-

Pada bingung yaa kenapa sii Kyu itu lupa sama Min? :D Jawabannya nanti dichap depan ya, simpan dlu rasa penasaran kalian. Hihihiy. ^^ Ah yaa chap ini sama sekali gak ada KyuMin Moment nih. Hehehe ~ mian2(?) KyuMin Momentnya disekap(?) dlu, nnt dikeluarin pas chap depan. Oke, kayaknya segini aja deh dulu cuap2 saya.

Please review, bantuin author donk buat cerita yang chapter depan. Siapa tau saran kalian bisa author masukin. ^^ Saran2 kalian, kritikan, dukungan semuanya author terima dengan senang hati. Ah ya, buat peran Mister Jordan, kalian bayangin aja cowok tapi ke cewek2an. Ngerti? Mister Jordan itu dandanannya trendi banget. Gitu deh. ^^

Terimakasih buat yang sudah Review ataupun yang belum.

See you next chapter. Bye bye ^^

RnR please. :)


End file.
